Keeping a pet
by ApplesauceAddiction
Summary: Hinata "asked" Sasuke to watch her pet, but will he be able to succeed? Warning: features some NaruSasu fluff here and there.. And maybe some yuriness later on.. So don't like it don't read it -ON HIATUS!-
1. 1: Hinata's request

Yay the _real _first chapter of my first story X3

**flamingdragon522318: **I'm glad that you liked the sample

**Sora-Hikari:** I said before, I promise that I'll give Hinata and Sakura their own "special" chapter -pervy grin-

**I DON'T own Naruto **TT-TT

* * *

Hinata quietly walked through the streets. She just got from the Hokage-tower where she had been assigned on a mission along with Sakura and was on her way back home. Crossing one of the little bridges she spotted someone and smirked. '_Just the person I was looking for_..'

"Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san!" Sasuke slowly turned around to see who was calling him. Hinata quickly caught up with him. "Uchiha-san? Can I ask you a favor?" Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow in confusion, before replying, "What?"

"Lady Tsunade assigned me on a mission along with Sakura-san and I was wondering.. Well Naruto and I only have been together for a month now.. And we haven't parted ever since, I don't want him to feel lonely when I'm not here.." It was true, ever since Naruto and Hinata got together, the happy couple acted like they were glued to each other.

"And this has to do with me why?" Sasuke asked getting slightly impatient.

"…"

"…"

"Well?!"

"Would you please watch Naruto for me while I'm gone?"

"No," Sasuke just plain answered.

Hinata had expected this. "Hmm, oh really? I don't think so.. Either you watch my Naru-chan or I'll just have to show the whole of Konoha this," Hinata slowly pulled a picture out of her pocket.

Sasuke's eyes bulged. Right in front of him was a picture of him getting his butt kicked badly, and with badly I mean _badly_, by Sakura. "W-Where did you get this?!"

Hinata just smiled, "Oh I have my sources."

Sasuke tried to snatch the picture from Hinata's hands, "Give me that!"

"Will you do it then?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yes, I will, now give me the damn picture!" He quickly snatched the picture, ripped it to pieces and childish replied, "Ha! Now that this is gone, you can't make me watch Naruto!"

Hinata began to giggle. "W-What? Why are you giggling?"

She slowly stopped giggling, "That wasn't the only picture you know," she replied as she took out couple of pictures and flashed them to Sasuke.

Sasuke's left eye began to twitch, "You are evil, you know that?" Hinata just gave an impish, foxy grin à la Naruto-style. He sighed, "Okay fine, I'll do it.."

Hinata patted Sasuke on the head, "That's a good boy! Well I need to prepare for tomorrow, ta ta!", Hinata replied before poofing away.

Sasuke's slapped his forehead and grumbled to himself, "And I thought Sakura was bad when she's PMSing… Well I guess this proves that all women are truly evil masterminds…"

Some random villager stared at Sasuke as if he were slightly insane as his left eye began to twitch again.. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

"N-Nothing sir, h-have a nice day!" He gave the villager his death-glare before continuing his way home.

* * *

I know it's not much... but yeah..

But expect alot of OOC-ness and alot of Sasuke-torturing -grin-


	2. 2: Welcoming the pet

**I DON'T own Naruto**

* * *

Hinata leaned forward and pecked the still sleeping Naruto on his lips. "Mmm Hinata.. Ramen.." Hinata giggled as she watched Naruto sleep further, drooling slightly. After a few minutes she took her bag and made her way out of the house to meet Sakura.

**

* * *

**

-Meanwhile at the Uchiha-Haruno Residence-

Sasuke entered the kitchen in only a pair of boxers and an open hanging bathrobe. He made himself a big mug of coffee and started to read the note Sakura left behind.

_Goodmorning my grumpy-bear,_

_By the time you'll read this I'll be underway on my mission with Hinata-chan._

_I hope you w__on't miss me too much while I'm gone ;)_

_Anyway, I left you some tomato-soup in the fridge for dinner._

_I'll be back in a day or five, so behave until then._

_I'll miss you!_

_Love,_

_Your Cherry-Blossom _

_P.S.: Have fun with Hinata's pet! _

Sasuke's left eye began to twitch, he hoped that he just dreamed it but reality stung in his ass like a bee. He could just hear Sakura giggling by now. He sighed, put the note away, finished his coffee and went upstairs to take a shower.

**

* * *

**

-An hour later-

Sasuke, who was freshly showered and fully dressed by now, was reading a newspaper while munching on a tomato in peace.. **-KNOCK KNOCK- **Well.. That didn't last very long…

Sasuke made his way to the door and opened it.

"Goodmorning Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke blinked a few times. In front of him was a grinning Naruto with fox ears carrying a carton box.

"O-Oi Dobe, what's with the fox ears?" Sasuke asked as he let Naruto in.

"Huh? Oh! This? Hinata-chan always mak--"

"No, never mind I don't want to know" Sasuke shuddered at the thought of Sakura making him wear bunny ears.

Both walked into the kitchen. Naruto put the box down on the table and sat down on a chair while Sasuke just stood leaning against the fridge. "Okay, since you'll be living here for the next few days, you're gonna live by my rules.. And because Hyuuga-san asked me to watch you and you're wearing the fox ears--"

"I'm wearing a collar too!"

Sasuke slapped his forehead, that he didn't need to know.. He cleared his throat.

"As I was saying since you're acting like Hyuuga-san's pet, I'm gonna treat you like one."

Naruto blinked and slowly nodded.

"The rules are simple: 1. You're not allowed anywhere near the stove or the knifes, if you're hungry you come to me 2. No food in the living room, you'll always eat in the kitchen and 3. Never enter my room, do that and you're dead! Live up to these few rules and this nightmare will be over before we know it… Understood?"

Naruto nodded, "Just one question.." Sasuke nodded in approval.

"Where do I sleep?"

"On the couch or on the floor whichever you prefer."

"Okidoki!"

* * *

After emptying the box, that not so surprisingly contained cups of instant ramen, in the kitchen, Naruto took the box with him into the living room. He put the box down and launched himself on the couch. Sasuke walked into the living room, turned on the TV and handed Naruto the remote. "I'm going out to train, I'll be back in a few hours"

Naruto, who was already watching the TV intensely, merely nodded not bothering to look up from the screen. Sasuke sighed and made his way to the door. _'This is gonna be one hell of a week..'_

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Gotta go to bed now .

* * *


	3. 3: Living with a pet

**stitch62603:** I knew you would like the rules XD Thanks for helipng me out!

**ImmixRikudou:** Thanks!! I'm glad you like it XXD

**I DON'T own Naruto!**

Now on to the story!

"Naruto, I'm home!" Sasuke yelled as he closed the door behind him.

"Dobe?" Sasuke yelled while taking off his shoes.

"…" Still nothing…

Sasuke slowly walked into the kitchen... He looked around and blinked a few times before yelling, "NARUTO!!" _'You. Are. So. Dead. Dobe.'_

Sasuke stormed into the living room. Naruto lazily laid on the couch eating ramen. He looked up from the TV and managed to say "Oh hi Sasuke-teme, how was your training?" between slurping up the rest of his ramen.

Sasuke's famous left eye began to twitch again. "Naruto, if I remember correctly, I told you something this morning, right?" Naruto nodded, "The rules…"

"Right. And can you tell me what rule #1 and #2 are?" Sasuke asked while trying to keep his cool.

Naruto scratched his head for a while before answering, "1. I'm not allowed anywhere near the stove or the knifes, if I'm hungry I should come to you and 2. No food in the living room, I'll always eat in the kitchen.."

Sasuke nodded, "And what did you do?"

"Break rule #1 and #2?" Naruto sheepishly answered.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said in a low and dark voice.

"B-But Sasuke I was hungry a-and you still weren't home and…"

"Naruto!" Naruto gulped, "I should run now, shouldn't I?"

"Oh hell yeah…" Naruto let out a girly 'eep' before he started running for his life.

* * *

After about ten minutes of chasing Naruto, Sasuke ended up in the living room again.

"Oh Naruto, come out, come out wherever you are…" Some shuffling was heard

'_Gottcha now Dobe!' _Sasuke smirked and sneaked behind the couch, only to find Naruto's carton box. _'Huh?But...' _The box moved a bit.

"Dobe, are you hiding in the box?"

**-muffled sound-**

"Dobe, come out of the goddamn box."

"No!"

"Naruto…"

"No!"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine… Suit yourself" And with that Sasuke walked out of the living room.

* * *

After taking a long shower, Sasuke made himself a tomato salad. He entered the living room, sat on the couch and started eating his salad. When he was finished, he went back to the kitchen and put his plate in the dishwasher. He walked back into the living room, sat down on the couch and started to read a book.

After a while he stopped reading, "Dobe, are you still in the box?"

"Hmph!" That was a yes…

"Are you gonna come out?"

"…"

"Arg, just come out of the damn box, okay?"

"No!"

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that day, "I promise I won't do anything…"

"…"

"Come on, I'm not mad at you anymore, just come out…"

"Really?"

"Yes, really and if you come out of the box now, I'll make you some ramen."

"Rea--"

"Yes really!!"

Sasuke watched Naruto climbing out of his carton 'fort'.

"…"

"OOF! What the hell?! Get off me Dobe!!" As soon as Naruto came out of the box he glomped Sasuke to the ground.

**-Later that evening-**

After getting ready for bed, Sasuke made his way to his bedroom while Naruto made his way to the couch.

* * *

Sasuke just began to doze of when he heard the door of the bedroom open and close. He held his eyes shut. The person made their way to the bed, sliding under the covers carefully. The person nuzzled against Sasuke and put an arm around his waist.Sasuke smiled, there was only one person who would cuddle up to him like that… _'Sakura… Looks like she completed her mission rather quick… Ah well…'_

He hugged 'Sakura' closer and nuzzled against 'her'. _'She's warm… Huh? Did she cut her hair? And since when does she have such broad shoulders?' _Sasuke let his hand trail down 'Sakura's' head again… '_Fluffy ears…' _His eyes shot open, "NARUTO!!"

"Night Sasuke-teme," An already sleeping Naruto murmured in response.

I hope you liked it!!

The story's almost done just 2 or 3 more chapters :3

Commenst are welcome!


End file.
